


Shaving Cream Kisses

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Papi, what you doin’?”</p><p>Anthony reaches up with one small hand and tugs on the leg of Scott’s boxer shorts. His wide brown eyes blink curiously up at Scott as he watches him glide the blades of his razor over his jaw. It’s early in the morning – too early for little toddlers to be up and about – but Tony woke up when he climbed out of bed and he’s nothing if not curious.</p><p>“I’m shaving,” Scott answers, smiling warmly down at his son. “You know how Daddy has a scruffy face that tickles when he gives us kisses? Well, Papi would have one too if I didn’t shave.”</p><p>Tony’s lips purse slightly and he nods his head once before reaching up with one hand. “I wanna do it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving Cream Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So, Scott/Derek fans and writers have been getting a _lot_ of undeserved hate lately. It think that's super gross and mega rude and so I'm going to fight fire with fluff and porn and churn out all of the Scott/Derek fic I possibly can.
> 
> I think Scerek week is coming up in July so you'll be seeing more from me during that but, until then, this and a couple other little gems will have to tide you over.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Anon commenting will be turned off, I'm sorry. My tumblr will be in the bottom notes though so come talk with me there if you want to!

“Papi, what you doin’?”

 

Anthony reaches up with one small hand and tugs on the leg of Scott’s boxer shorts. His wide brown eyes blink curiously up at Scott as he watches him glide the blades of his razor over his jaw. It’s early in the morning – too early for little toddlers to be up and about – but Tony woke up when he climbed out of bed and he’s nothing if not curious.

 

“I’m shaving,” Scott answers, smiling warmly down at his son. “You know how Daddy has a scruffy face that tickles when he gives us kisses? Well, Papi would have one too if I didn’t shave.”

 

Tony’s lips purse slightly and he nods his head once before reaching up with one hand. “I wanna do it.”

 

Scott laughs softly and scrapes the razor up his neck. “Mijo, you don’t have a scruffy face.” He reaches down with one hand and cups Tony’s cheeks in his palm. “Baby smooth.” Tony wrinkles his nose and reaches for the razor again, this time with both hands.

 

“Please, Papi?” He widens his eyes , lower lip jutting out in a pout. Scott isn’t as much of a sucker for the pout as Derek is but even he can’t resist that precious face.

 

“Okay,” he sighs, letting out a soft chuckle as he bends down and picks Tony up. He helps him stand on the sink and loops one arm around his legs so he doesn’t topple over. “Hold your hand out.” He dispenses a small dollop of shaving cream into Tony’s hand and taps his cheek. “Rub it all over your face. Just like me.” He makes a face into the mirror and Tony laughs, patting both cheeks with cream covered fingers.

 

“All done,” Tony declares after a moment, cheeks smeared with shaving cream. He’s smiling hugely and Scott can’t do anything but mirror that smile as he carefully puts the plastic safety cap back onto his razor.

 

“Okay, are you ready? Let Papi show you, then you can try.” Tony eagerly nods his head and Scott looks into the mirror as he carefully runs the razor of Tony’s cheek. “Good?” Tony giggles and bounces on the balls of his feet, excitedly nodding his head as Scott runs the razor over his face again.

 

“My turn, my turn!” Tony clasps his hands together a few times before Scott hands him the razor and he immediately runs it down his cheek. Laughing brightly, he does it again and again until shaving cream is everywhere except for his face. He turns to Scott when he’s finished and beams, eyes bright. “I gotta show Daddy.”

 

He throws himself into Scott’s arms and then wiggles until he can get his feet back on the ground and take off for the bedroom. Scott cocks his head to the side and listens for the – aha.

 

Derek grunts as thirty some pounds of wiggly toddler body lands on his chest and Scott leans up against the frame of the bathroom door, a smile on his lips as he watches their son bounce on Derek’s stomach.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Papi let me shave jus’ like he does. My face won’t be scruffy like yours.”

 

Derek’s still half asleep, Scott can tell by the lazy hum he gives, but he does sit up to look at Tony. “You sayin’ you don’t like my scruffy face?” he asks. “Huh? Is that what you’re saying?” He reaches up with both hands and captures Tony, picking him up and rolling him over so he’s on his back and Derek can press kisses to his round tummy and rub his beard against his skin. “You don’t like my scruff?”

 

Tony squeals with laughter, arms and legs flailing as he finds handholds in Derek’s hair. “Daddy!” he shrieks, giggling wildly. Derek lifts his head and Tony giggles again, tugging on Derek’s hair and patting his hands across his cheeks.

 

There’s shaving cream everywhere and Scott just knows he’s going to be stuck with laundry duty but the bright smiles on both of his boys’ faces make this moment worth all of the laundry in the world.

 

“So you do like my scruffy face?” Derek asks, rubbing his chin back and forth across Tony’s palm. Tony giggles and nods his head, patting Derek’s cheek.

 

“I love you, Daddy.”

 

“I love you too, munchkin.”

 

“Hey, what about me?” Scott asks, pushing himself off the wall to walk closer to the bed. Derek smirks and rolls over, bringing Tony with him to sit on his stomach.

 

“What do you think, little man? Do we love Papi?” Tony nods, enthusiastic as ever, and reaches out for Scott.

 

He still has shaving cream on his face that he should wash off before crawling into bed, but at this point it’s really go big or go home. There’s shaving cream on the sheets and all down Tony’s pajamas and Derek’s sporting a smear across his eyebrow and up into his hair. There isn’t really anywhere that isn’t covered in the stuff, so Scott just shrugs and crawls closer, straddling Derek’s thighs so he can pull Tony into a hug.

 

“You love me, mijo?” he asks, kissing the top of Tony’s head. “Hm?”

 

“Yes, Papi. Me and Daddy love you very much.”

 

Scott smiles down at Derek and reaches out to smudge the shaving cream out of his eyebrow. “I love you both very much, too.” He leans down over Derek and presses a kiss to his lips, headless of the mess he's going to make. "Very much," he repeats against Derek's lips, mouth curved up in a smile.

 

"Yuck, Papi!" Tony squeals, pushing both hands at Scott and Derek's face. "Kiss me," he demands, then adds a quieter, "please," when Scott gives him a look.

 

He leans over and kisses Tony, cheeks puffing out as he blows a loud raspberry against his skin. Tony giggles and tumbles backward, sprawling across Derek's arm and the right side of the bed. Derek laughs and combs a hand up through Scott's hair, smiling as Scott leans in for another kiss. "Love you back," he replies easily.

 

"Love you back!" Tony parrots, bouncing up into a sitting position again. "Daddy, I wanna eat pancakes for break'ast, please."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any horrible butchering of the Spanish language. I tried to only use, like, one word here and there so it wasn't too awful. Let me know if there's anything I should fix!
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://halebutts.tumblr.com)!


End file.
